This postdoctoral research training program is designed to produce research investigators with career interests in aging. Trainees come with strong backgrounds in biomedical, behavioral or social science disciplines to receive specific research training from appropriate laboratories at Duke University involved in aging research Fellows generally spend two years in training. We have the faculty and facilities to train fellows in the following areas: biomedical research (biochemistry, cardiology, endocrinology, epidemiology, immunology, neurology, neuroscience, neuroendocrinology, nutrition, oncology, physiology, pharmacology, psychiatry, and radiology); behavioral research (behavioral medicine, psychophysiology, and clinical, cognitive, developmental, experimental, personality and social psychology); and social science research (anthropology, economics, sociology, and health services research). Trainees apply to work in a specific laboratory and spend about 95% of their time in research. Each fellow is integrated into the laboratory of the preceptor, learning research by participating in collaborative and independent research projects. The other major training activity is our weekly seminar series for fellows and faculty which includes a structured series of seminars on multi-disciplinary aspects of aging, professional development, research design and data analysis. Auditing of courses is available as desired. Trainees are selected on the basis of a detailed research proposal of career and training plans, transcripts, and a curriculum vita. Most trainees take positions on university faculties or in full-time research setting when leaving the program. Support is requested for eight (8) postdoctoral fellows. About one-third of the trainees enter with level of experience beyond two years. The primary training facility is the Duke University Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development. Faculty associated with the Center are located throughout the University.